Fireflys
by equiustheunicorn
Summary: Very fluffy. John and Karkat watch firefly's together after a long day at the beach. There is also a little DaveJade fluff.


"Rose said she just ordered the pizza, we should head back." Jade said putting her phone in her pocket.

"But, I wanna see the fireflies!" Jon exclaimed.

"We can see them at my house." Jade replied.

"It'll be so much prettier here though…" John complained.

"I'll stay here with John for a while." Karkat interjected.

"Are you sure?" Jade asked

"Yea, I want to see them here too. You guys head back, we'll be there soon."

"Okay…" Jade said, "Let's go Dave!"

"Thanks." John said smiling at Karkat. The sun was almost set; he'd never seen him in this lighting before. Everything almost seemed to be a little exaggerated by the shadows. His hair had dried from their time in the water before but his skin had a glisten from the sun. His eyes were soft and happy like they always were around him: though s\he could never see all the love behind them. Karkat grabbed John's hand, "We can see them better on the water up there." He said.

"Okay!" John said smiling. The two walked over to the lifeguard tower the sand still a little hot on their toes. Karkat's heart was racing, he was finally alone with John and all he could really do was stare. Stare at the way his jet black hair blew back in the soft summer breeze. How he was constantly fixing his glasses, pushing them up is nose bridge again and again. He'd sure fallen for a cutie.

They reached the tower and climbed up the stairs. The first firefly emerged from the woods and John's blue eyes lit up. "Look!" he exclaimed touching Karkat's arm. As the night got darker more emerged from the forest and danced above the water. The two stared in wonder their faces light up by the bugs. One came towards them and landed on Karkat's nose. John laughed as the angry troll went cross eyed to look at it. He raised a hand to smack it but John stopped him.

"No! Don't kill it, it's so cute! We came here to see them right? I want to see if I can get a picture." he exclaimed pulling out a camera from their beach bag. He stayed still as John took the picture.

"Want one on your nose?" he asked. John nodded, "Maybe if you come close enough it'll go on your nose."

He knew what Karkat was trying to do, but he didn't care and leaned in closer to the other boy. "Just a little closer." He said. John moved in closer until there noses lightly touched. Karkat shifted slightly and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He felt his heart flutter, though he had a feeling this would happen he didn't think it really would. His body tingled and blush set in on his face. Karkat couldn't hold back the smile on his face afterwards and neither could John. He put his arm around the smaller boy and he rested his head on his shoulder. They both smiled and continued to watch the fireflies.

"Do you think we should've left them like that?" Jade asked.

"Yea they'll be fine. They know their way back." Dave responded.

"Won't it be dark?"

"It's fine Jade really. I've wanted to be alone with you all day anyways." Dave said, Jade blushed and looked to the ground. "Me too."

"The sun is almost set." He pointed out as they neared Jade's house.

"Yea Karkat and John won't be back until after dark."

"It's pretty."

"Yea it is."

"Jade."

"Yes."

"I know this is kind of spur of the moment," he said reaching for her hand, "but I really like you." Jade couldn't stop the smile that came across her lips. She looked up at him staring into at his shades hoping they were making eye contact. "I really hope you feel the same and that you'll be my girlfriend."

Jade didn't think her smile could get any bigger, "Of course I will silly!" she exclaimed. Dave smiled too and blushed. They looked at each other for a few minutes. Dave put his hand under Jill's chin to tilt it up towards him. He leaned down to kiss her. Her heart beat quickly in her chest she went up a little on her toes to meet him. The moon light illuminated them as their lips met and Jade felt electricity surge throughout her body.

She smirked, "Let's go inside before the pizza gets here!" Dave nodded and followed her inside. They sat eating pizza and laughing before Jade noticed the time, "Shouldn't John and Karkat be here by now?" she asked.

"Yea, their pizza is getting cold."

"Text Karkat and tell him to get him to come home."

"Alright."

Karkat's phone buzzed. He looked at it and noticed a text from Dave about their pizza. "Apparently we have to 'get our asses back home or our food will get cold.'" He laughed.

"Dave I'm assuming." John said.

"Yea, I guess we should head back." John gave him puppy dog eyes, "Can't we stay a little while longer?" he pleaded.

"Alright." He said resting his head on the smaller boys. He interlaced his fingers with John's and he had a feeling that by the time they returned their food would be ice cold. He hoped John didn't fall asleep since they were both tired from being at the beach all day. He smiled thinking out how a great day it had been. To be exact, the best day. He kissed his new boyfriends's head and wished on the firefly's they could spend every night like this


End file.
